PS Post secrets
by BeAuTiFuL dReAmEr4
Summary: A story spanning the entire seres of both Harry Potter and Twilight in which Hermione and Bella Exchange letters throughout the experience of the stories. Canon.
1. First impressions

Miss. Isabella Swan,

Imagine my wonder and surprise that at my new school they have this lovely pen pal program! Its just my first week in you see and my has it been something to see! All these new classes and all these new face's to see! Oh silly me! Allow me to introduce myself my name is Hermione Granger I'm 11 years old and am in my first year at my new boarding school for the gifted, as you can tell this is my first week here and for my class we are expected to interact with a pen pal throughout the duration of our stay at the boarding school.

My first day was quite the scary experience however informative it was, it started with a train trip to our school where I was quickly introduced to another first year student Neville Longbottom who had lost his pet toad named Trevor, I offered to help him find his missing toad and quickly started out on my trip to find the toad. Along my journey I encountered quite the interesting duo one was introduced to me as Ronald Weasly and the other one as Harry Potter… who really has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead! Oh it was truly the sight to see I mean really in all my day's I never…. Oh silly me I've gone off topic haven't I? As I was saying I was also introduced to a rather angry young man with blond hair that called me a rather rude name that will not be repeated in this letter. I later learned his name to be Draco Malfoy… a freighting name to go with a freighting boy… When we arrived at the school (the toad being found by the groundskeeper Hagrid) we were then ushered into the Great Hall to be sorted into the houses that would be our homes for the next seven years, the house that I got into was a very nice and that nice young boy Neville is in it with me as well as Ronald and Harry!

The first week of school has been tough it's a pretty big school and its really easy for us to get lost in this maze like school so I find myself leaving very early for each class so that I will not be late, who would want to miss all the information that the teacher give out in the few minutes that you miss?

Well I hope to get your response soon… have a nice day Miss Isabella!

Thank you,

Hermione Granger.

...

Hey Hermione,

That' s a funny name. Hermione. Why did your parents name you that? Then again, my parents named me Isabella, so I don't really have room to talk. I'd rather go by Bella though, if you don't mind. It's kind of cool that you just started at a new school. I'm at a new school here too, in this town called Forks. I'm used to living in Arizona… I don't know if you've ever been there before, but it's infamous for a dry heat, and then Forks is pretty much the opposite of that. It's cold and rainy, and wet… and let's just say I'm having issues getting adjusted.

Your school sounds so formal… I've never been to a boarding school before. What's it like living with all of your teachers and classmates? It would be weird for me. I like being able to escape. And you have some… interesting… sounding new friends. Does that Harry guy actually have a lightning bolt shaped scar? That's pretty hardcore. Is your other friend Ronald's last name actually Weasley? Poor kid. It must be different there, because if that was his last name here, he'd get his you-know-what kicked. And don't even get me started on Hagrid…. Hagrid? British people have the strangest names sometimes.

At least the great thing about your new school is that you aren't the only new one. In Forks, I'm like the shiny new thing that everyone is fascinated by. I can't go anywhere without people staring at me and talking about me, and trying to talk to me. Maybe someone…. Maybe you would like that, but I take a while to open up to people so it's weird for me. So I have all of these new friends like Jessica and Angela… and this weird guy named Mike Newton who follows me around everywhere.

There's also this guy named Edward. And I don't really know what to think about him… all I know is that there's something about him. I just want to know more. Sorry for laying that on you, I know it's awkward since we don't even know each other but it's not like I have any good friends here… at all. And I can't exactly mention this to my dad or anything.

Anyway, I hope your second week of school keeps going well. You seem like a smart girl, I'm sure you'll do fine.

Bella

...

Miss Bella

Are you sure that its alright for me to call you that? It just seems so informal… I guess this is a new experience for me I usually always call people by their full name. My name is not funny it is actually a very popular name for children in Britain and I certainly don't think the name Isabella is anything to scoff at; your parents must have put a lot of care into giving you that name!

Living with all my teacher and classmates is, well tough I guess is the way to put it… I really don't have any friends. That young man Neville is very nice to me but really he seems to be the only one. Everyone here seems to avoid me in anyway that they possibly can from darting down the opposite hallway when they see me coming to moving closer to the friends that they made so that they wont have to talk to me. It's kind of lonely.

I just finished having the last of each of my first classes, one of those classes happened to be my… chemistry class with the teacher professor Snape teaching us. The class did not start well I must say with two of the students rushing in late (they would be Ronald and Harry) and making the professor very angry at our house (they are in the same house as I am). Then the professor started asking Harry all these questions that he did not have the answer to and when I raised my hand to answer, I was ignored and then chastised for it. Then we ended up taking all these informative notes that I have only had time to go over 3 times in the last two weeks and I'm afraid that I am woefully unprepared for his next class… what happens if there is a pop quiz!

Yes Harry Potter really has scar on his head that is shaped like a lightning bolt, however I have been unable to get to know him better because Ronald and himself are two of the people that seem to stick together like glue when I pass giving me the feeling that I really don't want to intrude.

Its sounds positively horrid, your experience at your new school, I would be positively frightened if I had to be in your shoes, you see I really only seem to excel in academics… everything else is really quite the struggle for me… Even sports. I mean I am able to do them when asked by a teacher but none of the sports ever show any promise. What about you, what do you excel at? Don't worry I really don't mind that you have written all that down I really don't mind hearing about your experience and I will try to help in anyway that I can…well as much as an 11 year old can in these kinds of situations. I have been told, however, that I am rather mature for my age.

How did your second week of school go? Did everything finally manage to calm down for you? Also did things finally resolve themselves with Mr. Edward?

Good Luck

Hermione Granger.


	2. Second Impressions

Hey Hermione,

Could you maybe stop calling me Miss Bella? It kind of makes me feel like I'm in the South in the early 1900's or something.

As for the friend situation, I wouldn't worry too much. It'll come in time, you know. I think since everyone in your grade is new to the whole boarding school thing, everyone's trying to get adjusted still. Once everyone gets to know each other, you'll find your own place and make friends. It's good that Neville is nice to you, maybe you should try to be friends with him or something. My point is, it'll get better. I'm sure of it. But if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can write to me about it.

Well I actually don't know what's going on with Edward. I think he hates me. Whenever he's around it's like either I don't exist or I'm the most disgusting person in the universe. And he hasn't shown up for school a lot—am I paranoid, thinking he's avoiding me? Or maybe I'm just being self-centered. He probably isn't even thinking about me at all. I bet I don't even show up in his subconscious. I don't know why that bothers me so much. I don't even know him.

But I do know a few things about him. It's weird. He lives with a few other teenagers, because Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted some kids, and I think some are just living with them too. Maybe they're foster kids. But that's not the weird part. They all live together, go to school together, sit at the same lunch table together. They don't talk to anyone but each other. And they're all extremely good looking. Not in an ordinary way, but in a super-model, so good looking, it's unreal way. But the weirdest part of it all, is that they're paired off. Like, dating each other. There are two pairs, and then Edward's the one who isn't dating anyone (why does that make me feel relieved?) It's kind of odd because they're sort of technically brothers and sisters, and then they're dating too? I don't know, the more I find out about this family, the weirder it is. And the more I want to know.

I hope things are going better for you at your school, and that people are being nicer to you.

Bella

...

Bella;

I find it a bit strange to start the letter out so informal I mean my parents have always told me that I should show my respect to the people around me so that they understand that I respect their boundaries. I will try my best to keep the Miss out of your name if that would make you feel better, however I can not guarantee that I will make a mistake and place the miss in front of your name again but I will try.

Mr. Edward sounds like a very interesting individual that you have been introduced to, I find it very refreshing that he is in a family that is very open towards taking in children and teen with no home... it seems like they have very big hearts. I guess you could say that him being raised in such and understanding home must make him a very kind person, maybe he just likes to hide his true feelings deep down or is unsure of how to best show his feelings to people outside of his family... maybe the circumstances that led him to the Cullen's are still bothering him in some way. Just give him some time and you never know he might warm up to you, and if he doesn't then that is his fault not yours. Please don't worry mis... I mean Bella.

Things at school have not really gotten any better for me; they actually really hit a rough patch for a bit. I happened to overhear Ronald and Harry get into an argument with Malfoy in the hallway and they decided to have a fight in the hallway after curfew! Neville and I decided to try and stop them from doing the fight, yet somehow we ended up following them. To make matters worse not only was Malfoy not there but we were almost caught by the care taker! Ronald and Harry started running and Neville tugged me along... I was devastated that I had allowed this go on as far as it had, I knew that I should have reported what was planned to a teacher before this happened but I let it go to far because I was trying to make a good impression! Foolish I know. After we ran we ended up in a room on the forbidden floor of the school, I now know why the room is forbidden... they have a rabid wild animal in it. I was truly frightened. After we got back to the common room I let Ronald and Harry know how foolish they had been and their response to me was that I should have stayed out of it... Have I truly fallen so far that I have allowed myself to be drawn into a foolish fight like this?

Bella, I want you to understand something you are not paranoid you are just unused to your school at this time and this problem with Edward has just heightened your senses and that is nothing bad as long as you don't let it take over your life... I'm one to talk I got involved in trouble!

Be Well;

Hermione

...

Hermione,

Don't feel foolish for getting yourself drawn into some drama that you couldn't control. I mean, all you wanted was to help these people and maybe be friends with them... it isn't your fault that you accidentally got drawn into their fight. Just keep standing up for what you believe in and if they don't like it, then too bad. You don't want to be friends with them anyway. Once they get to know you, I honestly believe that they'll see what I see—a nice, cool person who is caring and honest. Just give it time and it'll be better. But here's a better question—what kind of school keeps rabid animals in a random room?

You know, Hermione... you're pretty smart, especially for an eleven year old. How did you get so wise and sage and... mature with your advice? It's good to have someone to talk to, even if it's by letter because all of the girls here... well... let's just say talking to them about intellectual matters is kind of a struggle. Boys and fashion—that's really the only thing I'd go to them for. This might be a little cruel to say, but it's the truth.

Now, you won't believe what's been happening with Edward lately. First of all, he's back from, well, wherever it is that he was... and second, you're not going to believe this, but he was actually NICE to me. Not saying rude things, not ignoring me. He actually made conversation, and believe it or not he was kind of charming and interested in what I had to say. Do you think he has multiple personalities or something? Or maybe he's bipolar? How could his personality change so drastically in a matter of a couple weeks? I don't get it. But then, guys themselves are confusing. I'm sure you can attest to that.

I know you're shocked by all of this... or bored... but it gets worse. Yeah, it actually does. So I was in the parking lot, about to get into the truck that my dad bought me when I got to Forks, when this other car came straight for me... it was about to hit me, Hermione. I was as good as dead. My eyes were closed, I was prepared for nothingness. But then, and I know this sounds crazy, but Edward stopped the car. The one that was coming for me. I think he stopped it with his hand, because there was a mark the exact shape and size of his hand, bent into the siding, after the commotion settled. That's weird enough, I know, but I saw Edward before all this happened. He was on the other side of the parking lot, watching me. So apparently he has super-human strength, AND speed? No one knows what I saw, and no one would believe me anyway—especially since his dad the doctor is covering up for him too. But I know I'm not suffering from post-traumatic stress or anything. I saw what I saw. You'll believe me, right, Hermione? You're the only one I've told. Now I'm looking into what could have possibly happened. I'll let you know if I ever figure it out.

Hope things are going better for you. Keep your chin up and don't let the other kids push you around. And remember, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always write to me.

Your friend,

Bella


	3. Keeping Secrets

Dear Bella:

Are you sure that you're alright? Were you hurt anywhere? Why did you have to go to the hospital? Did Mr. Edward not get hurt when he stopped the car? You say that his hand was what stopped the car right? So would it not stand to reason that Mr. Edward should have sustained an injury to the hand that hit the car? Also you say that you saw him on the other side of the parking lot seconds before this happened and yet he was able to save you from the car… No human could possibly have done that, not even the person with the fastest track record would have been able to make it in the time that you have described… Are there any other instances of speed or strength that you remember having seen that were also unusual? Or anything else that you have seen him do that would seem abnormal for that of a regular human being, anything that can help us determine what happened?

The concept of a super hero seems highly unlikely the reason that I say this is mostly due to the fact that in such a small town someone would have noticed someone else doing a bunch of heroic deeds that were out of the normal for a regular person, and generally hero's don't try to hide who they are by denying it but instead the often create a persona for the public to see to keep the suspicion off of them… Is it possible that he is perhaps something else… something not human like a Fairy, a pixie, a vampire, a werewolf… sorry, sometimes I go on these tangents and trying to find the answer to questions that people ask me, was the information that I gave you helpful at all?

Miss Bella do you remember the boys that I told you about? Ronald and Harry I mean… oh its been a rough last week here at school I mean it's at the part where the teachers have concluded that all the students have a had plenty of time to settle in and be ready to learn which means that we are onto the practical parts of some of the classes because all the introductory classes are over and well a few of the students in my classes have been struggling with the practical parts and Ronald was one of them. It was in my etiquette and pronunciation class that I noticed him struggling with today's lessons and I took to heart what you said, the fact that I should keep trying and they will like me someday, and I explained to him how to do what we were doing in class…. At first he looked at me with a face that I shall not describe in a letter and then he tried it. At the end of class I was on my way out and found myself behind Ronald and Harry at the wrong end of the conversation I overheard Ronald insult me…. Oh it was terrible, it hurt so much…. I had been trying so hard to be friends with someone and then to hear what someone actually thought of me, I couldn't stand it so I ran as fast as I could for the bathroom and spent the next little while there crying.

While I was in the bathroom crying I missed an important message that a teacher brought the great hall during dinner. The message was that an intruder had found their way into the school and that they were hostile. What happened next was so sudden and life threatening that I'm not sure how long it actually lasted. The intruder rounded into the bathroom with such intensity I screamed. While I was screaming I noticed that the door to the bathroom became locked and it was then that I realized the danger that I was in. He was large, he towered over me and he had a stench like he hadn't showered in months and he had with him this large club that he swung at me… I barely dodged it; the sink that he hit exploded into pieces glass flew everywhere. The door to the bathroom opened suddenly and when I looked over I saw Harry and Ronald in the doorway looking at the intruder and then me in horror… what happened next was mostly luck. Harry and Ronald were able to take down the intruder by getting him to hit himself in the head with the club by running around. It was ugly… it almost didn't work. The teachers all appeared after they had taken him down and they were mad yelling at the boys, saying that they could have been killed… I had to help them, after all they had saved me, so I told the teacher that I tried to take the intruder down and that the boys were trying to stop me…. Of course the teachers were angry at me but they let me off easier than the boys since (as they said) that I had learned my lesson by almost being killed… I guess the only happy thing that came from that day was that I made two new friends.

Sincerely;

Hermione.

…

Hey Hermione,

Wow… just, wow. That was like something out of a movie. Are you sure your school is safe and all? First you tell me about a rabid animal that they keep in a room, and then some sort of psychopath intruder comes after you? Your parents must be freaking out. I'm glad you sort of made friends out of it, though I'm going to reserve my judgment on this one for now. Let's just say that I don't think these guys deserve your friendship after the way they've treated you. But who knows, sometimes I guess you can make friends in the weirdest places or strangest situations. Maybe they'll turn out to be okay guys. Just keep your guard up around them, and don't let them pull you into too many difficult situations just because you want their friendship. Don't go around lying for them or anything, okay, Hermione? Not that I'm judging or anything, but I just don't want you to get into a situation where you feel uncomfortable.

As for responses for your… many questions, I'm okay. Honestly. I mean, other than a little weirded out by the whole situation. And a little shaken up. But I'm only telling you that, I mean, I don't want my dad or friends to worry. And Tyler, the guy who hit my car, I mean he feels bad enough. I don't want to make him feel worse. But all in all, I'm okay. I did go to the hospital, that's how I met Edward's…. dad, I guess you could say. He's a doctor there, and he seems like a nice enough guy but something is sort of off about him. He's a little too… perfect, you know what I mean? But maybe I'm wrong. We'll see, I guess.

As for Edward, he's fine, except for being kind of a jerk. He's been acting weird and cold around me. He completely snubbed me on this class field trip we went on. Whatever, I know something is going on with him that he doesn't want me to know, and I really don't care that he's worried I'll find out some big secret of his or something. I am going to find out. I can be pretty stubborn when I want to be. Don't worry about your tangents, though. They did help and they do make sense. I don't think he's some sort of super hero either, otherwise he would have done something before. I do think he has some kind of supernatural power… how else would that explain all of this? I've been looking up stuff on the internet, and I'm going to a bookstore with some friends soon. Well, technically I'm going to pick out dresses for this dance with them, but that's only a premise so that I can go. Really, I want to check out books, but this makes it easier to explain to people. Books hold the answer to everything, at least in my opinion.

Anyways, I'll discuss what I find out with you. It'll make everything easier to figure out. To have someone to talk to about this stuff, you know? Thanks for helping and listening. Oh, and I hope nothing weird happens to you again. You seem to get into a lot of trouble! I guess I could say the same thing about myself, though.

Bella

…

Dear Bella;

I'm glad that my information helped, I hope that I can help you with the information that you're learning about Mr. Edward. One of the reasons that I was avoided by the students is because I love to figure things out; it's just something that I find comforting. His father was the one that looked you over? That is really something that I would look into, what I mean to say is, this is the perfect way to cover up and incidents that may have occurred with his children involved. Mr. Edward was not injured at all? That is something that you should factor into your research, after all knowing that he is uneasy to injure is not something that everyone or everything can do.

It's unfortunate that Mr. Edward is acting like a child. As long as you're honest with him about not giving up on finding the information, he can't tell you that you went behind his back so just be honest… it's the best thing for this moment, alright? Besides if Mr. Edward is really worth all this effort for you to get to know then there must be something there that you can sense about him. So keep doing this for you and find the answers to the questions that you know you're looking for and the ones that you are not aware of in your mind.

Alright Miss Bella I have a confession. It's too late; I already got into trouble since our last letter… I know, I know its only been a week but really it's just so easy to get into trouble when you're friends with Ronald and Harry… but not in the bad way. You remember the wild animal that I told you about in the last letter? Well Harry and I decided that we needed to know why the school was keeping a potentially dangerous animal on school property, where students are attending. It's been rough trying to find information from around the school when no one is willing to give you information. However that is not going to stop us, we are going to get to the bottom of it. A piece of information that we found out happened just a few days ago, shortly after the intruder incident, One of our professors had his leg bitten by an animal and Harry and I are pretty sure that it was the one in the class room. Ronald however believes that all animals will attack him when he walks by… so we are not taking into consideration his idea because this bite was deep. Harry accidently saw it when he went to get a book back from the professor. Harry told me that the bite was deep and big meaning that it could have only come from a big animal like the one that is being kept in the classroom on the third floor.

On a happy note Harry became the youngest student at our boarding school to ever be chosen for a house team on our football team! He is positively beaming with pride! He is worried that he wont be any good, but I know that he can do otherwise they would not have put him on the team right?

Well good luck on your quest for information and tell me everything that you learn!

Sincerely;

Hermione


	4. Opening Pandora's Box

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

...

Hermione,

So I have actually a lot to tell you. I'm warning you in advance that this letter will probably be the length of a Jane Austen novel, but you're the only one I can tell about these weird things that I've found out. You might not believe me, you might think I'm crazy... but like I said, you're the only one I can turn to.

Don't kill me, but I found out some stuff about Edward that I never told you. It's only because I wasn't sure! And I didn't want to jump to conclusions and tell you these crazy theories if they didn't make sense. But now I found out that every crazy theory I had about Edward was true. Okay, except for the superhero one. But I never actually believed that. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning.

So I was on this reserve, LaPush, with some sort-of friends from school the other day. I actually ran into a family friend named Jacob Black and he told me pretty much everything I needed to hear. Apparently the Cullens (Edward's family) have been in Forks for a really long time. Their ancestors were around when Jacob's ancestors were, and apparently they were dubbed "the Cold ones". For reasons I'll get into later. But get this—it wasn't the Cullen's ancestors that were around before, it was actually the Cullens. The very same people. Now, I asked Jacob what the "cold ones" are... I mean that could mean so many things. Jacob told me that it means they're vampires. Like, the supernatural beings that drink blood and have fangs and stuff. I admit, I didn't know a lot about vampires, but that's basically all I knew.

Anyways, Jacob told me that this was just the legend in his family and what he had heard, but he didn't believe it was true. So that's why I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to speculate about something I didn't necessarily believe. So I ended up going on the shopping trip I told you about, mostly because I found this book about Quileute (Jacob's family) legends online at this bookstore in Port Angeles. So I looked at dresses with Jessica and Angela and made my escape to check out the books. Now, on my way to a restaurant to meet up with them I ran into some creepy guys who followed me, and well... let's just say it could have ended badly. Don't worry about me, though, Hermione! I'm okay. Really, I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be writing to you now, would I?

So believe it or not (and you probably will believe this, considering everything that's happened) Edward came along and saved me. He basically scared off the guys with this amazing sports car. Now, don't ask me how a seventeen year old owns a sports car, but anyways... I basically had to stop Edward from turning the car around and running down the guys who were after me. He was really angry. I'd actually never seen him like that before.

So we got to the restaurant, and Edward somehow convinced my friends to leave me behind with him. Basically, he didn't tell me anything I expected. He told me, actually, that he could read minds. But somehow he couldn't read mine. I really don't know why he can't, but you don't know how glad I am, Hermione, that he can't read my mind. There are a lot of things I'd rather him not see, or well, hear. He ended up driving me home, and he asked to hear one of my crazy theories about him. I DID NOT TELL HIM THE SUPER HERO ONE. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be? I decided just to tell him the one I was almost sure of. So I told him the legend Jacob had told me. And would you believe it? It's true. Edward's a vampire.

Okay so Hermione, he actually told me more about how he's a vampire and it's not at all what I expected. But I'm exhausted. Believe it or not, this all just happened tonight... I just got home about 20 minutes ago, and started writing you this letter so that I can send it tomorrow morning. I just had to tell you everything right away. I'll be more detailed about the vampire stuff I found out in the next letter... that is, if you're not totally freaked out and haven't decided that you're not speaking to me anymore or something.

So how's the search through your school going? Run into any more rabid animals or crazy intruders? Sorry I was totally fixated on myself through this letter. I just can't seem to focus on anything else. And again, sorry for it being the longest letter of all time.

Write back soon,

Bella

...

Dear Bella;

Miss Bella are you absolutely sure that you are all right? Those men didn't touch you did they? No injuries right? You did tell the cops what happened right? They know? Oh please tell me that you let someone know what happened to you! Oh thank goodness Mr. Edward was able to rescue you from them... Miss Bella pardon me for asking you this but... how did he know where you were? He's not a stalker is he? Has he been watching you, waiting for the right moment to get you? Oh dear Miss Bella please be safe!

'Cold ones'... that is a very interesting name for a vampire. I can honestly say that I have never come across that term in any of the books that I have been researching through this school year. I wonder why the Quileute's gave them that name. I mean, there must be some meaning behind it.

Miss Bella I know that this is a very strange request but I need you to sign the form attached to the letter right now. It's really important that you do, so please sign the paper and then I can explain its purpose.

If you're reading this next part, Miss Bella, then you signed the form. I know that you're confused as to why you had to sign the form and where this part of the letter came from. You must have been shocked to see me sending you a short letter, however, that is not the case. The form that you just signed is a confidentiality form; I had to get you to sign it because I need tell you something important that might help you, but first I had to get permission from the school to tell you. They informed me that they only way that I can reveal this information to you is if there is no way that you can tell anyone about what I am about to say. Miss Bella I trust that you won't tell anyone but the teachers do not so I apologise for making you sign the form.

Miss Bella, I'm a witch and I attend Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. Oh please forgive me for not telling you right away Miss Bella! I really wanted to but muggles (non magical folk) aren't allowed to know about our world. The only reason that some do is because they have a family member that is a one. I knew that I had to get permission to tell you as soon as I read that Mr. Edward is a vampire, I want to be able to help you in any way I can but because I had to withhold information from you I found it difficult to tell you what I had learned.

Please allow me to clear up a few things for you. The rabid animal in the classroom is a three headed dog, its kind of disconcerting to have three heads looking at you from one animal. The class that I helped Ronald in before I ran crying to the bathroom was Charms class and the charm that I was helping him with was Wingardium Leviosa, a levitation charm, and the stranger that broke into the school was actually a troll and Ronald and Harry were only able to take the troll down because they used the levitation charm to hit the troll in the head with its own club. Finally the team that Harry was chosen for was not a football team it was the Quidditch team. Quidditch is a sport that is like Football except that you play it while flying on broom and have more than one ball in play at a time.

Also Bella we learned that the three headed dog in the class room has a name, and that it belongs to the groundskeeper Hagrid... the irony of the situation is, is that its name is Fluffy. Hagrid rushed us out of his hut saying that he had already told us too much about Fluffy but we now know that he is guarding something under that trap door.

Tests are coming up and I know for a fact that Harry and Ronald have not started studying for them. Do they not realize that the O.W.L.s are coming up in 4 years? I'm sorry Bella, I'm just worried that I will not be prepared for the end of the year test coming up in a few months!

As for Mr. Edward are there some facts about his type of Vampire that differ from what I have learned already in the library? I wonder if they will be covered in my defense against the dark arts class soon? From what i have learned it seems like the Cullens are not Vampires that are unable to resist human blood if they are attending a school full of humans. Oh I can't wait to learn of them in the next letter!

Sorry again Miss Bella, I hope to hear from you soon!

Hermione.

...

Hermione,

WHAT did I just sign? Was that really necessary? Anyways, I don't really mind. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone about your secret. I'll keep yours if you keep mine. Well, Edward's. Now, I don't have a contract for you to sign but I trust you not to say anything, okay? I don't think I was supposed to even tell you, but I guess it's a bit late for that. And I guess I picked the right person to talk about Edward to!

As for your news... wow. I was wondering what was wrong with your school, but it makes a lot more sense now. You'd think I would be a little more freaked out by this whole thing but after what I learned about Edward last week, I've become immune to shocking supernatural news, I guess. I seem to just attract different people or something to me. Ha.

Anyway, sorry if I'm prying but is what I know about witches true? Do you guys like, fly on brooms and do spells and use cauldrons and stuff? What kinds of spells can you do?

So I'll tell you about vampires, according to Edward. From what I remember, anyway. For one, they actually can come out in the sun, but they don't like to be in the direct sunlight because it makes their skin kind of sparkle. They don't sleep in coffins... actually, they don't even sleep at all. They don't need it and basically are incapable of sleeping. Also, they do drink blood but his family specifically does not drink the blood of humans. They only hunt animals for blood, because they try to retain as much of their humanity as possible.

Hermione, you don't have to worry about me. Edward is perfectly safe, I don't feel the least bit in danger around him. I mean, I can tell that he really hungers for my blood. He's a vampire, after all, and according to him there's something about my scent that is really appealing to him. More so than other humans. He says that's why he was so hostile to me at first; because even my scent drove him crazy. But you don't have to worry about that... from everything he's told me, he really cares about me and I actually trust him implicitly. Plus, you don't have to worry about anything else happening to me—Edward's really serious about looking after me. It's almost excessive.

The truth is, Edward and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. I've been learning a lot more about him and his family and honestly Hermione, the more I hear, the more I like him. There's just something about him that I can't say no to. To be completely truthful, I think I'm falling in love with him. In love with a vampire. I know that sounds crazy, and it's been going so fast but I can't help it. Am I crazy Hermione? Am I under some sort of spell? You're a witch, you'd know if I was, right?

Thanks for everything, Hermione. You're the best.

Your friend,

Bella.


End file.
